Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World
| image = | vol = 68- | chapter = 674- | episode = N/A | date = 2012- | prev = From the Decks of the World | next = N/A }} is the 20th mini-series created as side stories on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. Short Summary Caribou turns out to be fine after his fight with Pekoms. He then goes on another mermaid kidnapping spree at Mermaid Cove until Jinbe puts a stop to him. Jinbe then puts Caribou in a barrel and takes him away from Fishman Island while riding a coated boat to the surface. Suddenly, Caribou's brother, Coribou appears. Unfortunately for Caribou, Jinbe quickly starts to swim away from Coribou as fast as he can, taking Caribou with him. Later, Jinbe arrives at the G-5 Marine Base, shocking Caribou. Jinbe leaves Caribou at the base, and Caribou is seen tied up at the feet of Commodore Yarisugi, as the Marine imagines torture techniques to use on him. When the Marines are about to burn Caribou at the stake, Coribou and the Caribou Pirates then appear and Caribou calls out to them to save him. The Caribou Pirates then begin attacking the G-5 Marines. Coribou manages to cut down the stake and saves Caribou. Once freed, Caribou takes advantage of the chaos and flees on his crew's ship, leaving his brother and all of his followers behind, much to Coribou's shock. The ship later gets caught up in large waves, and Caribou is forced to flee the ship by rowing on a small row boat. Having barely escaped with his life from the sea, he arrives on an unknown island which happens to be one of Kaido's favorite islands. After passing out due to having succumbed to his injuries, he later wakes up to find an old lady nursing him back to health. Caribou eats the woman's pie, and steals her jewelry while she sleeps. After she wakes up, she gives him a lunchbox filled with pies and directions to the harbor. Chapter Titles #A Scream Resounds from Mermaid Cove (Chapter 674) #Don't Run Away, Mermaids~~!! (Chapter 675) #In the End, Kehihi (T◇T) (Chapter 677) #Taken Away by Jinbe-san (Chapter 678) #Coribou Appears (Chapter 679) #Going Beyond the Sea at Fishman Speed!! (Chapter 680) #Arrival at the Ruined Marine Branch G-5 (Chapter 681) #Commodore Yarisugi Picks Up Too Many Things That Are Too Good (Chapter 682) #For the Sake of Brother, VS. G-5!! (Chapter 683) #Caribou Pirates vs. Marine G-5 (Chapter 684) #Brother Rescued!! (Chapter 686) #Caribou Escapes (Chapter 687) #Divine Punishment (Chapter 688) #Barely Escaped with His Life to Some Island (Chapter 689) #When I Woke Up There Was Some Shitty Granny (Chapter 690) #Granny's Nice Meat Pie and Worn Jewelry (Chapter 694) #A Meat Pie Lunchbox for Caribou, the Harbour Is That Way (Chapter 695) Trivia *The title of the mini-series is based on Caribou's distinct laughter style, 'Kehihihihi'. Arc Navigation Site Navigation it:Il kehihihihi di Caribou nel Nuovo Mondo Category:Cover Stories